A Promise
by Winter
Summary: My first MBI fic. Set in the Dark SWAT Kats universe, a couple of months after they're busted, Jake gets a visitor at Alkattraz


A promise   
By Edward "Winter" Weldon  
  
  
This is my first attempt at writing one of these alternate universe fics so any flames   
will be accepted. But anyhow, this is set in the Dark SWAT Kats universe a couple of   
months after they were busted and features my own RP character Alex Weathers,   
making his debut in fanfiction and my shameless attempt to make a connection   
between my fics and those of my peers.  
  
So on with the legal junk: I do not own the SWAT Kats or Jake "Razor" Clawson,   
which are property of Hanna Barbara, nor do I own Katrina "Trina" Korat, who is   
property of Sagey (Hail Sagey and the stix), but I do own Alex "Knight" Weathers,   
who is my own character and if you use him without my permission, you will find   
thyself on the receiving end of a large polo mallet. Get it? Got it? Good!  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
  
The cold winter rain ran off the visitor's long black coat as he stepped off the boat at   
the docks. Alkatraz was even more forbidding and sombre in the dark half-light than it   
normally did and the occational flashes of lightning made it light up like a great black   
fortress from a horror movie. But it took a lot to scare this kat.  
  
A couple of guards ran over to him, water streaming off their rain cloaks and rifles   
poised. The visitor pulled a badge from his coat and showed them his ID. "Megakat   
Bureau of Investigation, I'm here to see Jake Clawson," He said, clear and level. His   
accent was upper class English, with just a hint of North-eastern Geordie. "Huh, Megs   
to see the SWAT Kat. C'mon, you know the drill," One of the guards said, grumbling   
in the rain.  
  
They led the agent inside to a check in office. The clerk behind the reinforced glass   
screen was a chain smoking old she-kat in her sixties. "Please deposit any weapons,   
ammunition, sharp objects, lighters or…" She trailed off in mid-sentence as the tall   
agent pulled a long, beautifully crafted broadsword from under his coat and laid it on   
the table. He then rolled up a sleeve and un-strapped a small fold up crossbow.   
Dropping it on the table along with a number of arrow clips and a lethal looking   
dagger. "I…is that it sir?" The clerk asked, nervously sparking up another cigarette.   
"No, that's about it," He replied, a slight glint in his bright blue eyes.  
  
  
  
  
Jake wandered the exercise yard, his fur completely plastered to his body by the rain.   
He shivered, but he hid it well. In here, if you showed any weakness, the vulture   
would circle and you were dead meat. Besides, "Razor" had an image to maintain. It   
was what kept him alive. Periodically he would scowl at one of the guards. Even here   
and now, his once comforting amber eyes could take on a frightening power when he   
wanted them to.  
  
He then noticed a couple of guards crossing the yard with rifles. They were fixed on   
him. "What now?" He snarled at them as they approached. "You got a visitor   
Clawson. There's a Meg here to see you," The lead guard said, full of contempt for   
the former terrorist. A sudden pang of regret rang through Jake's heart at the mention   
of the MBI. It made him think of…of Trina.   
  
  
  
  
Jake was led into the visiting room. On the other side of the glass was sat a young kat   
in MBI uniform and a long coat, still wet from the rain. He was a clear eight inches   
taller than Jake, but probably the same build, it was hard to tell with that coat. His fur   
was a silvery colour with black stripes and his medium length hair was a slightly   
darker grey. But what drew Jake's attention the most were the eyes, bright blue and   
sparkling like sapphires. They regarded him with a cool, considered intelligence.  
  
"Jake Clawson AKA Razor, age, twenty three, currently serving a life sentence for   
terrorism, armed robbery, trafficking illegal substances, destruction of property, grand   
theft, murder…the list of charges is quite extensive so I won't into it in full but suffice   
it to say you've been a very naughty boy Mr Clawson," The agent said, remaining   
calm and impassive.  
  
"You've done your homework," Jake sneered. "Only what I read in the papers," He   
returned, a slight smile on the corner of his mouth. "So what? You here to see if I'm   
sorry yet? To see Razor broken down for you Megs to gloat over?" Jake growled back   
defiantly.   
  
"Not quite Mr Clawson," The agent replied, completely unfazed. "I'm here because of   
the very real possibility of your escape or god forbid, your parole. And as unlikely as   
your getting out here alive may seem, I still consider it a possibility," "So let me   
guess, I break the law again, you Megs'll be on me like a ton of bricks," Jake sneered   
again.  
  
"Yes…and no. You see, it's a little more than that," The agent replied. He then looked   
Jake right in the eyes. The agent's own eyes seemed to glow, with an utterly un-  
natural blue light. "If you ever do anything to hurt Trina again, there will be no   
second chances. No matter where you hide, no matter how far you run, if you so much   
as make her cry, I promise you I will find you and will wish you were back with Dark   
Kat before I'm done with you," He snarled, the glow of his eyes getting more and   
more intense as he went on.   
  
Jake shuddered, not the least because of the young agent's threat. But it was the   
mention of Trina's name that really shook him. Of all the terrible things he'd done in   
Dark Kat's service, it was hurting Trina, breaking the heart of the woman he had   
loved that he had truly regretted. The night that he had hit her was burned into his   
mind like a white-hot brand*. "Huh, and what does she mean to you?" He growled,   
putting on a show of strength for his antagonist.  
  
The agent just stood and turned his back on him. "Evidently, a lot more than she   
means to you." He then just walked away. The guard then prodded Jake in the back   
with the barrel of his rifle. "C'mon Clawson, back to the yard." As he was led away,   
Jake's still wet fur hid the tears that ran down his face. The agent's sheer hate of him,   
his anger at what he had done to Trina…It just brought home all the terrible things   
he'd done. For the first time he truly realized his crimes and also…that he'd lost her,   
forever…  
  
  
  
The agent was led back to the check-in desk. The chain-smoking clerk handed him a   
form. "Your…effects agent…" "Weathers," He replied. "Agent Alex weathers." He   
slid the sword back into its sheath under his coat and concealing it. He then turned to   
one of the guards. "You will of course continue to forward any reports on Mr   
Clawson or his partner to me, won't you?" He asked in a polite, measured tone. The   
guard simply nodded. Agent Weathers started to walk away, but stopped just before   
he reached the door.   
  
"Oh and on that note, I would appreciate it if you did not send through any records of   
this visit to the bureau, seeing as this was not strictly MBI business." "Sir?" The guard   
inquired, a little confused. "Agent Weathers just gave him a slight grin from the   
corner of his mouth. "This was a…personal matter and therefore not to be on bureau   
records. Do you understand?" He stated politely. The guard simply nodded. "Good,   
now if you will excuse me, I am somewhat late for a prior engagement," He said,   
smiling as he walked away to the boat dock.  
  
  
  
  
Trina stood outside of her apartment building, tapping one foot and glancing at her   
watch. She was wearing a new designer evening dress and was starting to get   
impatient with her date's lack of presence. A moment later, a familiar Union Jack   
Jaguar convertible pulled up. "What kept you?" She said, mock indignantly.   
  
Alex got out of the car and opened a door for her. "I really must apologise for that   
Lieutenant, I was held up. I just had something very important to do first," He said,   
smiling at her. It had become a habit of his that he still referred to Trina as the   
Lieutenant. "And might that have been?" She asked as she got into the car. "Just a   
personal matter, it won't happen again."  
  
"I should hope not Alex, or a may have to reconsider the next time you ask me out to   
dinner," Trina grinned at him. "Oh don't worry Lieutenant, I think he got the   
message…"  
  
  
End  
  
  
  
*Refers to "They that walk in darkness" by Sage sk   
  
Good, bad or just plain ugly. I need to know. Please R+R or at least send your   
comments, flames or death threats to edward_weldon@hotmail.com. And I will kick   
your butts seriously if you don't send me some input. OH WHY WON'T YOU SEND   
ME SOME INPUT?!? 


End file.
